whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Renae, Chapter ten: New guy and jealousy
Hewwo! So here's another chappy, I decided to name this chapter :P so anyways, hope you enjoy! :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Renae White-Played by Debby Ryan Renae started babysitting, she babysat different families, with different kids, it was hard, but it paid good money, And Nick, was doing real great as a waiter at the "Big Apple Five" restaurant, Carrie rented an apartment in the same apartment building as Nick and Renae, it was a big one. Carrie may be from Montana, but she liked expensive things, so she wanted a big apartment. Two months went by with Nick and Renae's jobs, and everything was going great so far, It was 8:00 AM, And Renae was walking down the hall to get to her next babysitting gig. She ended up bumping into someone, A guy to be exact. "Oh sorry" she blurted out, "It's okay" the guy laughed, He was tall, had dark hair, piercing blue eyes, He was... beautiful. She got a good look at him, "Wow.. i mean uh, I'm Renae" She said nervously while shaking his hand. "Jake" He said with a smile, His teeth were really straight and white. "W-well w-what brings you here, J-jake?" She could barely talk she was so nervous, "I just moved in the next floor down, I was just on my way to the stairs" he replied nicely. "O.m.g" Renae thought to herself with excitement, "Well, it's nice to meet you" she said, "You too" He said, he took her hand and kissed it, "See you around" He said with a wink, Renae started smiling from ear to ear, she had just met a new guy, Possibly her new dream guy, She started skipping down the hall, Only to run into Nick, "Oh sorry Nick" She said, she then started looking off into a daydream, "Uhh earth to Renae" Nick laughed, He then waved his hand over her face. "Oh sorry" she snapped out of it, "Why are you so happy?" He asked, while smiling at her, "Oh nothing, I'm just..happy, real happy" She said with a smile, she twirled around him humming, then she continued to walk, "She's a mystery sometimes" Nick said to himself while smiling and shaking his head, Nick then continued to walk down the hall, on his way to the Big Apple Five. A few weeks later... Renae was walking down the hall, heading to her apartment, When she bumps into Jake, "Oh hey Jake!" She said with a smile, "Hey!, What's up?" Jake asked, "Oh ya know, Same as usual, Babysit, Then go home" She says with a laugh, He laughs, "You sound like you could use a little break" He replied, "Maybe" She said with a grin, "Would you like to go to dinner with me this friday?" He asked. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSSHHHHHH!" Renae thought to herself, "Sure! I would love that" She replied with a smile, "Great! What time shall i pick you up?" he asked, "Uhh 7 ish" she replied, "Great, see you at 7 ish" He laughed, "Bye" She laughed, She sighed and squealed with happiness, She then went down, Two floors down to be exact and knocked on Carrie's door, Carrie was painting her toe nails, When she heard the knock, she carefully got up, And walked to the door, "Oh hey missy wissy!" Carrie greeted with her thick country accent, Renae laughed, And walked in, Carrie closed the door behind her, "Oh my gosh you are not gonna believe what just happened" Renae stated with excitement, "You found buired treasure!" Carrie guessed, Renae gave her a weird look, "Uh, No, anyways, You know that new guy, Jake who lives on the next floor up?" Renae said, "Yeah?" Her short very blonde friend replied, "HE JUST ASKED ME OUUUUUTTTTT!" Renae squealed, "AHHHHH THAT'S AWESOME!!!" Carrie replied while hugging her, "I know! The date is this Friday, Ahh i am so excited!" Renae stated happily, "I am so happy for you!" Carrie said, "Ohhh boy this is gonna boil Nick's pot" Carrie then thought to herself, Renae saw the look on her face, "Is something wrong?" She asked, "Oh no! nothing's wrong, Just thinking" Carrie replied, "Okay... well, I better go shopping, Wanna look perfect for the date!" Renae squealed, She then left her apartment, Carrie looked out her doorway, to see if Renae was completely out of sight, She quickly ran out of her apartment, And ran to Nick's, She knocked on his door out of breath, He opened it, "Hey Ca- What the heck happened with you?" He asked, "Oh nothing nothing, I just wanted to tell you something" She said, "What is it?" he asked, "Renae is going on a date with Jake this Friday" she replied, "Oh.. Jake, That uh new guy on the floor downstairs?" He said, "Uh yes, And i have seen him, And.. he's cute, Like, REALLY cute" she replied, "Oh, that's.. interesting" Nick said quietly, "It uhhh doesn't bother you does it?" she asked, "Pshh no not at all, Renae is my best friend, Whoever she dates i'm fine with" He said, "Okieeee, Just wanted to give you a heads up, Bye!" She said, "Bye" He replied, He then went back inside, and shut his door, He instantly started to feel his insides boil with jealously, Oooooooooooooooooh Nicky is jealous 8D (Wat Nicky? Did i really just give him a nick name? -.- XD XD) Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, And you will love da next one! for sure!, Anyvay, BAI, Until next time, PEACE.~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts